A Step In Your World : A Bleach Story
by Shakana1
Summary: What's happens when four poor  and ridiculously uncoordinated  teens are forced into the Bleach world? With their ranged personalities, flaws, and personal preference, how will they ever survive in the harsh new world? Or stay sane?
1. One mistake, one world

A Step In Your World: A Bleach Story

So my day had been pretty cool, I'd finally gotten a kitten after years of begging and my some of my best friends, Rose and Roland, were coming over for a visit. It was going to be a great day. I'd already named the kitten, Sky.

It was about 11:00 in the morning and I was still in my pajama's and barely awake, trying to clean up my room for guests. After all, who wants to see a messy room? Not many people.

I also had to get dressed, which wasn't hard seeing as I only put on a different pair of pajamas'. At this point I suppose I should tell you what I look like. To say the least, I'm not like most people.

I have long, light-brown hair that reachs down to my knees, bright amber eyes, and overly pale skin. My dad is albino, so that's why my skin has no pigmintation. As for my eyes, no ones knows why they're amber. But I like them.

Anyway, back to the story.

Just as I was throwing some of my clothes into my closet, I heard a loud slamming sound. I yelped and turned around, then saw my older sister Sarah standing in the doorway. Her red hair was tucked neatly into a pony-tail, and her glasses were perched on her nose with perfect symentry, and her dark brown eyes were glaring at me, practically seething.

Sarah never did like me, we always fight. I have nothing against her, but she hates me because I'm not serious enough. In our family, she's the _Golden Child_. Always getting straight A's and breaking me out of detention. I think it's cool that she gets straight A's, but that's just not something I could ever do.

__"Wha- The fuck?" She yelled, then slammed the door shut and grabbed me by the collar. It took me a minute or two to actually realize what was happening. After a couple moments, my head cleared enough for me to hear her yelling.

__"What the hell is that!" She yelled angrily. At first I didn't realize what she was talking about, but after a second I followed her gaze and found out.

She was looking at my desk. On it was a small, round, glass ball sitting quietly. Small silver swirls floated around inside. Around it, there was a quiet hum. It'd been there all morning, ever since I'd first woken up. I only touched it once before, afterall, it just came into being earlier that day.

__"It's mean to shake someone so early in the morning." I sniffed, being sarcastic and ignoring her question. I prefered not to answer.

__"Answer me!" She growled, just _knowing_ I'd done something wrong and wanting a explaination. In a way, she was like a second mother. Only more strict.

_"_It's a Hogyoku." I said calmly, scratching my head_._ "I... made it."

In case you don't know what a Hogyoku is, I'll explain. A Hogyoku is a fictional orb that can grant a persons deepest disire, and give that person _epic_ power. 200 souls are required to make a Hogyoku, and only a Shinigami can make one. The Hogyoku came from a Japanese anime called _Bleach_ by Tite Kubo. Being a Otaku, I watch a lot of _Bleach_, so I know quite a lot about it. All of my friends are fans, and we talk about it a lot.  
><em><br>_"You know that can destroy the whole world!" She yelled again, absolutely furious. All the yelling woke up Sky, he jumped up on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck.

__"Ah I know. But like I would ever use it for that." I smirked, rubbing my hands together and tying my hair back.

__"Laura!"

The new voice startled me, I yelped and then heard giggling. I turned around and saw my best friend, Rose Caswell standing in the doorway. Her light blond hair was combed into perfection and her blue eyes gleamed happily. Rose was probably one of the prettiest girls I had ever met, she was beautiful.

Rose came from a long line of rich business owners, and was the next heir in line to take over once she turned 18. She and her brother Roland live in their parent's, Divina and James Caswell, mansion down my street. It's always fun going over there.

__She saw my confused look and laughed. "I let myself in. Sorry."

__"Nah, no worries my friend. Your always welcome in my home." I said coolly, smiling.

Then I did the next thing that came to mind. As quickly as I could, I grabbed the Hogyoku from Sarah and showed Rose. Almost instantly she looked horrified.

__"That's a Hogyoku! From _Bleach!_" She yelped, mortified, then hid behind a ticked off Sarah.

__"I know, I know." I said smartass-itly. My ego was starting to take over. I threw the hogyoku into the air and caught it again, then repeated.

__"That's dangerous!" Rose squeaked.

__"I know!" I said happily. "Watch this." I started fiddling around with it, tapping, throwing, poking. Sarah tried to grab it from me but I ducked and clutched it for dear life. I was really starting to like it, and I didn't want Sarah to take it away.

Before anything bad could happen though, a loud sound echoed through my room. Every one stopped and froze. I stared at the small orb, seeing small red flares coming up. They swirled around slowly, almost dancing.

__"Wait." I said cautiously, genuine fear coursing through me. "This isn't supposed to be happening. What's going on?"

__"Laura! Don't move or talk. The slightest thing could set it off!" Sarah hissed, standing as still as a statue.

__"Ok." I answered, not even thinking. As soon as I spoke, a loud hissing sound came from the orb.

Then our world shook.

"Oh God!" Rose cried_, _going into a crouching position.

__"Shit!" I screamed, dropping the orb and darting over to Rose. I clutched her tightly in a protective manner while she did the same thing. Sarah cursed loudly under her breath and ducked down. From downstairs I could faintly make out my mother yelling about the noise. I started to scream down to her, but my voice was cut off when I felt the ground shift beneith me. The walls around us started breaking apart, revealing a blinding white void. I stared in horror and froze. The whiteness when on forever. I closed my eyes again and clung to Rose.

Then, suddenly, we were in the air.

Falling from a sky.

Instantly, screams errupted from all three of us, absolute horror seeping in.

__I floated over to Sarah and clung to her for dear life, Rose grabbed onto me harder in a head lock. A faint meow came from my shoulder, I looked and saw Sky was still firmly (and calmly) on my shoulder. I grabbed onto him with one of my hands, and didn't let go.

We kept falling, cloudes whipping past and blinding my vision. I thought we were going to die, but then something happened. Sarah loosened from my grip and started falling faster. My eyes jerked open and I screamed for her. The gravity hit, me and Rose fell much faster and caught up with her. Then before I knew it, everything stopped. I breathed in and out heavily, not wanting to move.

After a moment or two, a loud growl came from under me. I opened one eye and saw that I had landed on Sarah, who's face was lanched into a wooden floor. I was just about to ask if she was ok, but my breath was knocked out of me. I gasped for breath and looked up to see Rose on top of me. She smiled weakly.

__Sarah growled then elbowed me off her, I fell off and Rose landed beside me. I jumped up and looked around, then saw the building we were in front of. I gaped in absolute awe. This building wasn't your every-day thing. It was _special._

__"That building is in anime form." I said, then noticed my hand. "Shit, my hand is in anime form." I looked slowly at myself, then continued. "Holy shit I'm in anime form.."

I turned to Sarah and Rose.

"Shit you guy are in anime form."

__They looked at each other and screamed, then stood up. Rose started crying her guts out in panic while Sarah dusted herself off calmly. I looked around in wonder, seeing Japaneses style buildings. They seemed... familier.

_"_My invention worked! MY INVENTION WORKED!" I yelled happily, jumping up and down. Making that Hogyoku wasn't a bad idea afterall.

__Sarah glared daggers at me then started coming at me._  
><em>"Do you know what you've done! Do you know at all? YOU'VE TAKEN US TO ANOTHER DEMENSION AND NOW LOOK AT YOU! You fool!Your gloating about it! You idiot!" She yelled, furious. I rambled my apologies, but then noticed that she was looking behind me. I wriggled out of her grip and looked with her, gaping even more. I twitched.

"The First Squad Barracks." She breathed. "Of Soul Society." She paused. "In _Bleach_."

I stopped twitching and we stepped apart_._ Rose walked up beside me and stared. We all did that for a good 15 minutes. Then after a moment, I spoke.

__"Hey, then that means old man Yamamo-" I was cut off by the doors opening.

Yamamoto Genryūsai walked out of his Barracks, zampaktou in hand. He immedietely looked at us, then a angry look crossed his old features. Rose hid behind Sarah and shut up, Sarah stared in wonder.

__"Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, captain of squad one." Sarah quoted, pushing up her glasses.

I just said, "Old man."

__"What's going on here?" He roared. We all flinched and I fiddled around with my pajama's while Sky nuzzled his head against my face to calm me.

__"Um you see, um, I, um, made a Hogyoku, and um, accidentally transported us to your demission and, um, now we, er, don't know how to get back," I said guiltily. He scared me. Old people always do. They just seem a little too wise sometimes.

__I told him the details and he quietly listened, not saying anything. At that point my biggest fear was that he wouldn't believe us, and that we'd be killed.

After I finally finished, he took a while to think.

"Well, until we can find a way to get you back you are welcomed here in Soul society." He answered after awhile.

Our face's brightened_.  
><em>"Oh really? Thank you so much! I promise we won't be a problem." Sarah said, Rose came out from behind her a little.

Yamamoto nodded then I heard some people behind us. We all looked behind and saw Kyoraku and Ukitake. I bit my lip in awe and stared.

_"_Ah! I thought I felt some new reiatsu up here!" Ukitake said triumphantly_._

_"_Yama-jii are those human girls?" Kyoraku said curiously.

_"_Yes." Yamamoto ordered. "Please show them to a room."

They turned to us, Rose turned bright red, embarrassed, and went right back behind Sarah.

Ukitake smiled then introduced himself and Kyoraku, we did the same. After a couple of minutes, Kyoraku asked if we wanted a tour. We all said yes, then walked away from the first squade barracks.

Once we walked out, I was the last one, I heard something weird coming from above me. I looked above me just in time to see Roland Caswell, flying down right towards me. I gaped and moved back, trying to catch him. Theres no way I could abandon a friend like that. But before I could even move, he shot down at me. I yelped and ducked, but didn't manage to avoid him.

Like a comet, he head-butted my stomach and sent me back a couple feet back. I fell and tried to grab onto him and stop his struggling.

__Everyone heard the noise and shot around, then saw the new arrival_._

__"Oh…" I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

__"K.O" Sarah smirked, crossing her arms. She really did like seeing me hurt. I swear to god she has a thing for violence...

__Roland sat up on top of me, his gold hair falling slightly in his face. Roland was a couple years younger then me, so luckily he was small. I looked up at him curiously, wondering how he got into _Bleach_.

"Hi." He said cheerfully, looking around with his green eyes. Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at him in wonder.

_"_Roland.." Sarah sighed, rubbing her temples. "Why are you here?"

_"_I followed ya." He answered innocently_. _"Well actually, I went to your room, Laura, and all of a sudden, I'm fallin' from the sky."

__"Laura are you still conscious?" Rose asked slowly, walking over.

__I lifted my hand up and gave her a thumbs up. She gave me a uncertain look. Roland noticed me cringing my and jumped off.  
><em><br>"_Sorry, Boss!" He apologized, then helped me up. I pat him on the back and we stood together. Roland was like my right-hand man, and I was like his teacher or boss.

"No one else is coming right?" Kyoraku asked, looking weary_._

__"Oh no, I doubt that. Sorry 'bout that." I scratched my head_._

__"It's fine." He said, smirking. The look fit Kyoraku, he was just one of those people.

We all started walking again, going somewhere I didn't know. Rose hid slighty behind Sarah, a scared look was on her face. I walked over and nudged her, concerned.

__"Yo, shy girl. What's up?" I joked, smiling. As her friend, it was my duty to make sure Rose was always ok.

_"_Nothing." She answered, sounding glum. I trailed behind her and tickled her back.

__She laughed quietly then I took the chance to do something about her attitude. I winked at Sky then he climbed on-top of my head and looked at her while I gave her a funny wide eyed look. She laughed then walked with me. We talked for awhile about random things, just trying to avoid our situation. It was too weird. Too abnormal. Accepting it would break whatever control we had at the moment.

After while I felt something scurry up my back, I turned around and saw Roland on my shoulder.

"Aren't you a little old for piggy back rides?"I questioned.

__"No." He grinned cheekily.

_"_Fine." I gave in and held Rose's hand. Normally whenever we were together we'd be talking about Bleach, but sense we were in the Bleach world, that didn't work. Plus, with all of the new stuff going around, talking didn't seem nessissery.

After another 30 minutes passed, Kyoraku turned to Ukitake.  
><em>"<em>Ah Jushiro I gotta go do some paper work, otherwise Nanao-chan will be angry. Can you show them around?" He asked. Ukitake waved him off.

_"_No it's fine. Go on ahead." He smiled. _  
><em>Kyoraku said goodbye to all of us then shunpo'd off. Then Ukitake started talking with us.

__"So you guy's come from a different world?" He asked_, _smiling brightly back at us. Ukitake's such a nice guy, I still can't get over it. We all walked up so we'd be at the same pace with him. Sarah started talking first.

__"Yeah. She-" Sarah pointed to me. "Build a Hogyoku and accidentally took us here."

Ukitake gave me a amazed look. My cheeks turned a light pink and I looked away, a little embarassed. _  
><em>"You made a Hogyoku all by yourself?" His eyes gleamed in surprise, and he'd stopped walking.

__"Heheh yeah, but really is was nothing." I defended.

__"But it is! You shouldn't be modest." He said, smiling. We started walking again and turned a corner.

__The rest of the day Ukitake showed us around happily, while we met people all the girls glomped Roland. It was really fun and everyone was nice. Plus, walking in a different world with your idols is amazing.

At the end of the day, Ukitake took us to a house where we would be staying. We all thanked Ukitake and said goodbye to him, then started setting our beds. We had a little fire in the middle of the house where we were all sitting around it. It was around 12:46 when I shot up, almost spilling a cup of tea Rose had given me.

__"Ok! Time to assume the TFP!" I yelled energetically. They gave me "WTF" looks. I sighed and rubbed my head.

__"It's time to assume the Temporary Family Positions." I clarified. They all went 'ahh'.

I pointed at Sarah, she glared slightly._  
><em>"Sarah, you will be the mother! The caring, supportive person in the family."

__I switched to Rose, she flinched. "ROSE! You will be the beautiful teenager girl. The title says all."

She smiled warmly at me, blushing a little.

__I turned to Roland and pointed. "You will be the untainted little son who knows more then he should."

He smirked and nodded.

I jabbed a thumb at myself. "I'll be the Dad, the provider, protector, and leader of this family." I paused._ "_Any objections?" I asked sweetly.

__"No." They said together.

__"Alrighty dee then. Go to bed please. I have a bad feeling 'bout us bein here." I said then sat back down. I really did have a bad feeling. I mean, it wasn't right. Nothing about our situation was right, and I was doing my best to ignore it.  
><em><br>_"Ok Laura you may be the leader here but don't get cocky got it?" Sarah growled.

__"Sarah!." Rose protested then looked at me for a comment.

__I snored. Roland laughed and curled up next to me. After that, we all went to bed. That night would be the last peaceful one we'd have for awhile, because in the morning, our lives would change.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. Also, in case your thinking "This chapter didn't make much sense!" Well then! I thought I should inform you that it's suppposed to be like that. This chapter is supposed to be a little messed up when it comes to the beginning, everything is cleared up in the later chapters. There are 33+ chapters that have already been posted on a different site, but because I love it here at , I wanted to post here!


	2. Into The Dark

_-Laura's Pov- _

__I woke up when Sky licked my nose. I tried shrugging him off but after a few minutes he came right back and did the same thing. I groaned and swatted him away then sat up. It seemed to be in the late afternoon, around sunset. Hazy orange shimmered through the windows and into the living room where we, Me, Sarah, Rose and Roland, were sleeping. Sky meowed loudly as he hopped up on my shoulder, I smiled and walked outside of our little house.  
><em><br>_I poked my head out and looked around to see if anyone was there.  
>No one was, so I went back into the house and started opening curtains violently while people groaned in displeasure. I threw a book at Sarah and she jolted up with a mad expretion. It was the only way to wake her up without having my hair ripped out.<p>

__"Why you little-" She growled, standing up and bringing her bedsheets with her.  
><em><br>_"Don't ruining the moment!" I warned then walked across the room and crouched beside Rose, who was still trying to sleep. Rose was raised in a place where high-class people woke her up daily with chocolates and ice-water, so I was careful to make sure I woke her up more gently.  
><em><br>_"Rose time to get up." I said gently, poking her back. She didn't move so I tried again a few more times. After awhile, she rolled over and looked at me with twitchy eyes. As beautiful as she is, Rose isn't a morning person.

__"What?" She snapped, still half asleep.  
><em><br>_"Time to get up. We've slept through the whole day, I guess we were all tired. But we need to get up now." I said quietly, still trying to keep my voice down. She grumbled to herself for a few minutes then sat up, still trying to wake up. I smoothed out her hair and did my best to comb it with my fingers. Across the room, Sarah was putting some new clothes on and getting ready to go out. She'd been planning on going to Yamamoto and start planning on how to get us back. I was just about to ask her if I should wake Roland when a hell butterfly flew in through our window.  
><em><br>_It landed on my finger and say still for a moment. I squinted and tried figuring out how to get it's message, but nothing came. I guess that's to be expected afterall, only Soul Reapers can read Hell Butterfly's. Well, I think. Just as I was about to give up and shoo it away, a loud obnoxious voice rang through my head.

**The exicution of Rukia Kuchiki will be beginning.**

__It took me a second to realize the importance of the message. The butterfly took off and flew through the window, going to announce the exicution to every one else in Soul Society. A few seconds later, it hit me. My eyes widened and I shot up, grabbing Rose's forearm and hauling her with me. She glared at me momentaraly with hazy eyes, then realized something was wrong and straightened up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Rukia is gonna be almost killed! Now! She has the Hogyoku with her, we **need** it! And Aizen! Holy-mother-effing-son of a bitch! He's gonna take it!" I yelled, going into full panic mode. We needed that Hogyoku, it was our only way home. We got into the _Bleach_ world with one, we were gonna get out with one. Sarah's eyes widened, then shut. She fixed her glasses, then ran out the door, kicking it off it's hinges in the process.  
><em><br>_I ran across the room and scooped up Roland and set him on my back. I grabbed my backpack and put Sky into it, then nodded to Rose. She threw me my sneakers and I shoved them on. The two of us bolted out the door and ran like hell to catch up with Sarah. Sarah was much older then us, and had longer legs. Not only could she snap someones neck, she had long legs and could run like a wild horse.  
><em><br>_For humans, me and Rose were pretty fast. During our first years of Middle school, I took track and forced her to come with me. We must've looked hilarious. We turned a corner and I dodged a wall, almost running into some 4th Squad members. One of them flipped me off. We must've looked like maniacs. I mean, I was _still_ in my pajama's, carrying a kid on my back along with a backpack, Rose kept having to hold her skirt down so it wouldn't fly Sarah was running ahead of us with a look in her eye that said "I. Will. Muder. You." Roland just drooled on my shoulder.  
><em><br>_We got to the stairs that lead up to the exicution area and started taking them two by two. It was horrible. The air was humid and my stamina was stupidly low, after a few minutes of taking them like a god, I started weezing like a 80yr old man. Rose was just as bad, but she kept the weezing down to small pants. Also, the higher we got, the more strained our bodies became. Reiatsu was thick in the air, and it was powerful.  
><em><br>_"That must be Gin! Maybe! Most likely! I think!" I panted, slowing down even more. Then my pride picked up when Rose ran ahead of me. I started jumping up three steps at a time, loosing my balance but covering more ground. Sarah turned around and smirked.  
><em><br>_"What, your ego feeling a little bruised? Afterall, your being outrunned by a _rich girl._" Sarah taunted. Rose heard the comment and frowned at her, we all kept running though. We needed to keep moving.  
><em><br>_I flushed slightly nand yelled up at her. "No! We don't have time for this, we gotta get up there now! We can't let Aizen get the Hogyoku, it's our only chance out of this place. I dunno about you guys, but I want to get home in time for the new episode of Man vs. Food!"  
><em><br>_Sarah scowled back at me and picked up her pace, I fell behind her and Rose behind me. It took us forever, but eventually we arrived at the top. Out of breath and tired, I looked up just in time to see Aizen reaching into Rukia's chest and taking out the Hogyoku. Everything slowed down, and I stared. We'd only been in _Bleach_ for a short time, but my gut was telling me we didn't belong. And we needed to get out. _Fast_. So seeing Aizen take our only hope, smirking, felt weird.

From the moment I opened my eyes in _Bleach_ something was wrong. With _me._ It was only a matter of time before that problem surfaced. And I knew it wouldn't be pretty.  
><em><br>_Sarah pulled me and Rose over to her, trying to think of a plan to get the Hogyoku. Roland finally woke up and slid off my back, rubbing his eyes. We took cover under some nearby trees, trying to stay hidden. That didn't work though, because the second Sarah whispered a sentence to us, Gin and Aizen heard. They didn't ignore it either. Aizen stared at us for a minute, then smirked.

_What?_ I thought to myself. The weird feeling I'd been having spiked, and I lurched backwards. Rose caught me and asked if I was ok. My head was reeling, and burning. It became unstandable, almost scream worthy, and just as I was about to ask for some serious help, it ended.

Blank.

Nothing.

I blinked a few times and stood up, looking around. Sarah was busy locking eyes with Aizen while Rose checked my head for any injuries. I felt dizzy. Wobbly. On edge. But better. The weird feeling vanished, and a new wave of energy was pumping through me. I didn't feel tired at all. It felt amazing. I flexed my hand and smiled, getting lost in my own world. That is, until Rose jerked me back by yelling "Run!"

I looked up and saw Aizen's eye narrowed and angry. It scared me. He had that look in his eyes that screamed "Power", and even though I was feeling great, it didn't stop me from realizing he was going to kill us. My eyes widened and I heard him say one thing before running.  
><em><br>_"Gin, take care of them."  
><em><br>_Gin nodded then started walking towards us, his reiatsu was flaring and I could feel it. It even shook Roland right awake, he looked at me with pleading eyes, wondering what to do. I picked him up again and he climbed on my back, curling up. I looked to Sarah and she stood her ground, not moving. I could practically hear her saying something like '_If I'm gonna die, I'm not gonna run like a coward. I'm gonna face it, greet it like a old friend._' I stood my ground too, following her lead.

__"No need ta be scared, it'll be over soon." Gin smirked and reached for his Zampaktou. My heart drummed in my chest and I closed my eyes, ready to accept fate. If I was going out, I'd go like my sister. Honorfully. We're Hellslings afterall, we always do things with honor.

Then, without warning, I felt Sarah grab my arm. Just as I was about to ask, I was yanked forward as hard as I'd ever been pulled, and starting falling face first into the ground. Just as I was though, Sarah hauled me back up and practically threw me ahead of her. I opened my eyes and started running. Beside me was Sarah and Rose, Sarah practically carrying Rose in a bridal hold the entire way. I nodded at them then looked forward, we were making a mad dash to the other side of the exicution field. No one was over there.

I ran harder, this time not for run, or to get somewhere faster. I ran for survial. The winds picked up around us, and the summer air was humid, the ground below was harsh and sandy, making it harder to run. We made it halfway, going along the side of the field. Then, Gin shunpo'd in front of us, flanking my left side. I ducked and dropped to the ground, making sure Roland didn't get cut. Sarah caught up and hauled me up and yanked me away from Gin, who was approaching. Fast.  
><em><br>_"No more jokin'. Time ta go." He muttered, seriously. He had that same look on his face he always did the the _Bleach _manga. It wasn't as cool in person. It was much worse. He kept coming, getting closer and closer, and reality set in.

We would die, in some strange world. Alone. Our families would never know what happened to us. No one in Soul Society would even care to visit our graves. Alone. That's what we'd be. Our souls would wander in this world forever. Alone.  
><em><br>_"No." I whispered, wide eyed. That couldn't happen. I wouldn't let it. I wouldn't let my friends die in this _Hell._ I shrugged Roland off my back and stood straight, about to tell Gin off and try compromising.

_But why listen, when you could just kill him?_

A voice echoed through my head, completely haulting my body. Nothing moved. I was frozen in place. A gross, sticky feeling spread under my skin, making me want to hurl. My stomach felt like someone was tying it in knots and my eyes refused to focus. I tried screaming, tried doing _anything._ Nothing worked. The voice just kept laughing, ringing in my ears. Making me sick.

_Your pathetic._ It spat. I swallowed.

In a second, it was gone. Replaced by a weird feeling, twirling around me. My instincts embraced it, and so did I. We were in a bad situation and I needed all the power I could get. This was my chance to save us, to make sure me, Sarah, and my friends got out alive.

I was the first one to grin.  
><em><br>_Every one, and I mean _every one,_ was looking at the four of us now. The air was heavier, everything was clearer. My body wasn't aching anymore from the running, and my constantly blurry vision became clear as glass. It felt great, I felt great. And the first thing I did was out of pure instinct. As if I'd been doing it since the day I was born.  
><em><br>_I turned to Gin and snapped my fingers, immediately, there was fire. It swelled and throbbed, flickering around franticly, just _dying _to be hurled at some poor Soul Reaper. Luckily for the flames, there happened to be one on standby.  
><em><br>_"Feel the heat, asshole." I hissed. The flames lurched forward and darted over to him, dodging back and fourth when Gin swatted at them. He landed a hit and they recoiled, hissing and flaring even more. My hand twitched and I opened my fist, spreading my figers wide. The flames flared and grew, becoming bigger. Gin did his best to avoid them by sonidoing, and I did my best to direct the flames after him.  
><em><br>_"Laura!" Roland yelled, sounding panicked. I froze and looked at him, concerned. He had a look in his eyes, something I'd never seen before. Something you shouldn't see in a kid. I went to pat him on the shoulder and he instantly recoiled and screeched. My eyes widened in alarm and I realized my hand was still hot from the flames.

__"Shit! Roland, I'm sorry!" I apologized patting down his now burning shoulder. When I was sure he was fine, I stood back up again and looked at him. He looked at me, and for a second, a flash of mossy green faded into his eyes. In a instant I knew he had gone through something similer to me. Maybe not something identical, but something similer. His aura, it wasn't something you'd feel around a 8yr old boy. More like some sort of monk, and that freaked me out. Immediately, I thought of Roland going around a temple in robes chanting some sort of voodoo thing. It made me smile.

At the same time though, it signaled a sudden wave of trust in me. I looked at him, feeling out of place, and nodded. He nodded back, his eyes looking just as confused, but his body and posture looking confidant. He turned towards Tousen, who looked fed up with Gin. Tousen started unsheathing his zampaktou and Roland looked him head on, smiling as if he was a old friend.  
><em><br>_"You should go, Roland." I murmered quietly, looking back at Gin. The flames were still at him.  
><em><br>_Roland nodded in my general direction and started walking towards Tousen. Rose whipped her head around and started going after him. I stuck out my hand and made her stop, she stepped back and looked at me. I nodded at her, trying to explain what was happened without really talking. Talking through facial expressions was just too cool to pass up. She seemed to understand because she backed up and continued eyeing Aizen with Sarah, making sure he wasn't up to any of his douchbaggery.

I glanced over to Roland and noticed the air had become even thicker. Then, just like me (but only different), he undid his fists and spread his fingers out. He snapped them, and like that, the ground literally tore itself apart and flew into the air. Boulders of all sizes floated around him, dirt, roots and all sorts of earthly things hung off the edges, just waiting to be torn off. Then, Roland snapped his tiny hand forward. I almost didn't see the geasture because my sight was set on the rocks flying towards Tousen. Tousen knocked them away easily but Roland just tore more earth up and kept hurling. A small smile made it's way across my face and I looked back to Aizen.  
><em><br>_He smirked and sheathed his sword, glancing at Gin and Tousen, who were still being held off. "Gin Tousen, get them and come on. I have a feeling they could be.. purswayed easier in Hueco."

And like that, I was practically thrown out of my weird trance. Panic set in and I gasped. A long, raspy, dramatic gasp. Sarah looked at me and growled a insult under her breath. Rose held herself together and grabbed Roland. We all huddled against Sarah and looked to her for directions. She looked around then focused on the Captains.

__"Gin and Tousen have orders to capture us. I think you should use this as a advantage. Try grabbing them before they get us, if you wouldn't mind. I don't want to cause mass panic or anything, but they're about to escape with Aizen." She said calmly, as if she was explaining how to swe. They all looked to Yamamoto, who didn't do anything.

__"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Go get him you foooooooooooools!" I yelled, angrily pointing to Aizen, he was already being lifted up into his weird yellow tube. Panic crossed their faces and Yamamoto nodded. I weezed in annoyence and hurled a fire ball at the yellow tube, trying to get them to go. The yellow tube took the flames in and swallowed them. I frowned. Then (at friggin' last) the Captains burst into action and started attacking the barrier.

We all sat back and watched happily while they worked. It was nice to get some help. I mean for goodness sake, they were literally _standing_ there, doing nothing! We were working our asses off fighting, getting powers (well, at least Roland and me were), fighting off Ex-Captains... We were up to some serious shit! I opened my mouth to make a snide comment, but Sarah spoke first.

"Hey... What happened to Gin and Tousen?"

"Yes, that's right. What _did _ happen to them?" Rose urged, looking around to see if said captains were nearby.

"I dunno, maybe they're off fighting." I sighed, leaning against Sarah. She pushed me off and continued looking around. There was a small burst of wind and I turned around to see where it came from, only to see Gin walking towards us with Shinso. I yelped and Sarah lurched around and glared at him. Roland latched onto my leg and wouldn't let go while Rose stood by me.

Before I could ask Sarah for a plan, Gin shunpo'd in front of us and a giant yellow beam shot down around us. Immediately we were moving upward. A few feet away from us Aizen was floating up into the darkness of the garganta (which had been opene earlier), I stared down at the captains who'd stopped fighting and decided to quit. I could barely make out Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends with them.  
><em><br>_After awhile though, I couldn't make out anything down below because we entered the garganta. I held my breath and tried seeing if anything was out in the shadows, they seemed to go on forever. It was creepy. Speaking of creepy, we all kept our distance from Gin. He looked calm as ever during the whole trip. I just wanted to punch him. Finally, after what seemed like years, there was a light ahead of us. In seconds, we were already inches from it, then we were there, walking out behind Gin and taking everything in.

It was a large white room with all sorts of ledges and spikes. There were also people in the room who I automatically reconized as the Espada. They were eyeing us like we should just drop dead. A lovely welcome, no? Haha.

I looked at Sarah and saw she was already walking towards a nearby wall. It was amazing how confident she looked, shoulders back, a long stride and a strong aura around her. Just like always. I grabbd Roland and Rose and followed her, trying to mimic her look. We all stood by the wall and waited to see what would happen. A few moments later, Aizen walked in through th garganta along with Tousen. He ignored us at first and told the Espada that his mission was a success, and that he obtained the hogyoku. Then he turned to us, specifically Sarah. She was pretty much our 'leader' now.  
><em><br>_"Do you know why your here?" Aizen asked, smiling in the creepy way he always did.

__"I can't say I do." Sarah replied plainly, openly showing her distaste for him. Aizen smirked in reply.

"You'll find out in time, until then, please enjoy your visit. Ulquiorra, take them to their room." He ordered. 


	3. Escaping to Blueberry Town

_-Laura's Pov-  
><em>

Ulquiorra led us down the halls of Las Noches in silence. None of us dared to make a sound in his or any ones presence, they'd probably decapitate us in seconds. I looked around and looked for any other people. No one was around, not even Arrancars. It was creepy, I mean, I knew Las Noches wasn't a busy place, but really? No one?

_Maybe no ones been recruited yet?_

It was possible, but still.

I gave up and looked at Ulquiorra's back. Seeing as everything was white and flat, his back was a little more interesting to look at. Only slightly. We kept walking for a while longer and eventually it got painfully boring.

"How much longer?" I spoke up. Ulquiorra didn't even seem to acknowledge what I said until he replied.

"You have no right to ask questions."

I frowned and rolled my eyes. What an ass, I was just asking a question. When he wasn't looking I stuck my tongue out at him and sneered. Rose chuckled quietly while trying to be quiet, it wasn't working much though because then I started giggling quietly too. Roland started doing the same thing, trying to keep it down. Sarah was silent as death though, and smacked the back of my head. I stumbled forward and scowled at her, mouthing a few swears. We all quieted down after that.

***  
><em><br>_"We're here." Ulquiorra stated, stopping at a white door. It looked just like every other door we'd passed, but this one had a touch-pad lock on it. Ulquiorra punched in the code so fast I couldn't even tell which one he touched first. The door lock clicked open and we were led in. There was a main room with four other doors branching off into what I hoped were bedrooms, two couches and a stupidly small table. Other then that, there was a tiny barred window at the top of the wall, far out of reach.  
><em><br>_"Wow... this is lovely..." I commented dryly.  
><em><br>_"Be grateful, brick head. This is a nice dorm they've given us." Sarah spat.

"It is a little small..." Rose commented, sitting on the couch awkwardly. I frowned and sat next to her, Roland sprang over and joined us. I ruffled his hair and smiled. Sarah was right, the room was nice. Much better then being in some cells.  
><em><br>_"I will check on you in one hour." Ulquiorra stated. Sarah nodded and he left, the door clicking into lock again. Once he was gone I jumped up from the couch and started dragging the table over to the window. It only took me a second to climb onto it and start messing with the bars.

"Laura, stop it!" Sarah growled, trying to get me down.  
><em><br>_"It's too quiet in here. We gotta get out!" I cried while she tried to yank me from the wall. After a few tugs she ripped me away and kicked the table across the room.

"We haven't even been here for a minute, calm the fuck down."

I frowned and sat back down next to Rose and Roland. Sarah mumbled something under her breath and paced around the room.

"Why would Aizen give us a room? Not to mention it's a _nice_ room. Actually, _why_ did he have a room ready for us? I mean for fucks sake, I know he's smart but honestly, he couldn't have known he'd been kidnapping a bunch of teenagers who'd never even existed in his world before 19 hours ago." She grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Sarah. We just need to get out of here."

"Well of course we need to, dumb ass. But how? _How_ do we get out is the question. If you don't remember, we're humans." Sarah sneered in response before continuing her pacing.

"But.. remember when Roland and I kicked ass back at Soul Society?" I reminded her. She and Rose hadn't made any comments on our powers yet and I was curious. Sarah stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Yes I remember. Don't use those powers, even if you can. They're probably some fucking side effect from your Hogyoku. It might go away if you just leave it alone." She said seriously, sounding solemn. I raised a brow.

"But-"

"Don't use them or I'll break that puny neck of yours."

"Ok."

"So," Rose coughed to get our attention. "Should we plan a escape?"

"Yes, we should." Sarah nodded. "Let's start with the door."

We all stood up and walked to it, wondering what to do. There wasn't a handle or any sort of code pad like on the outside, it was just a big hunk of stone. I bit on my bottom lip and stared at the door. I looked at every inch just to make sure there wasn't some sort of clue, but in the end I came to the conclusion that it was just a door. How boring.

After a good ten minutes of staring, we all sighed and stopped.

"Well that was absolutely pointless. What now?" I groaned, then smirked. "Hey, you know, maybe... Maybe I can melt the door!"

There was silence for a few minutes before Sage answered. "Maybe you could. Go ahead and try, but this is the only time you can use those powers, understand?"

I nodded then rubbed my hands together, feeling giddy. I snapped my fingers and a small flame started swirling around in my palm in a loving way. I nervously smiled and decided to ignore it. Pressing my hand to the door, I pressed my body into the target spot, flexing out my fingers and spreading the flame. At first they were mellow and calm, but after a few seconds it became frantic and hungry, swelling up and eating away the rock.

I pulled away and looked at my work, sweating slightly. Between the pajama's I was wearing, the heavy backpack on my shoulders with a kitten inside, and the flames, it was a little uncomfortable. There was a medium sized hole in the door, big enough for us to squeeze through.

Rose patted me on the shoulder in congratulations while Sarah began looking out the hole. She turned around and gave us the all clear. I took my backpack off and opened it up, immediately seeing Sky poke his head out and sniff the air. I cuddled him for a few minutes then closed the bag again, this time handing it to Rose. She gently slipped in on her back while I put Roland on mine.

Without a second thought we all began quietly crawling out into the hall. I was the first out, and automatically my body had shifted into a offensive position. I had some powers, and with them I could mess some bitches up, so being scared wasn't needed.

Once Sarah was out we all started making our way down one of the halls, looking for some windows. We got lost quickly. There was nothing we could remember as a land mark because of all the white, and after taking 15 left turns, 17 straights and 5 right turns, it was clear we needed some sort of map.

"And where exactly do you think you'll get a map at, Laura?" Sarah hissed angrily, quietly moving against the wall. I rolled my eyes and continued after her.

"It was just a thought!"

We turned another corner and saw some stairs leading down. Everyone stopped.

"There's a higher chance of meeting people if we go down," Rose commented, sounding worried.

"There's also a higher chance of a exit, or finding a garganta." Sarah countered, already heading towards the stairs. Me and Liz trailed after her quietly, not saying anything else.

I took two stairs at a time and nearly fell. Thankfully Liz grabbed onto Roland's shirt and pulled me back along with him. It took all of us awhile to reach the bottom and I was glad when we did. All those stairs were making me dizzy. After quickly looking around we began moving again, this time stopping immediately.

I walked straight into Sarah and stumbled forward in surprise before quickly recovering. At first I didn't see what she'd seen, but then I caught a glimpse. Up ahead someone was crossing a intersection, going across from us. It was about twenty feet up but I could still make out a male body. Sarah had frozen in her tracks and was still as a statue, most likely figuring that if we were still the person wouldn't notice us.

The person quickly disappeared down the hall, leaving a thick silence between our group. After a few seconds Sarah sprang back into action and turned around, forcing the line backwards so that Rose was in front and she was in back. I switched places with Rose because she seemed scared about being the lead. I lead us back the way we came from and planned to head in a different direction starting at the stairs.

I started turning my head back to Sarah because I was going to double-check about my plan, but something else caught my attention. There was a swift breeze that chilled my neck, then me walking into something. My entire body flipped and I twisted back, eyes narrowed and body going into a defensive position.

Sarah's hand reached up and clenched around my shoulder, hauling me back. I yelped in surprise and accidentally sent a small curl to my palms, and considering that I was flailing, the flames must have looked larger because Rose squeaked and ducked while Sarah let go and jumped back. Without her support I stumbled back and caught myself, ending with my legs spread weirdly and my hands continuing to flare fire.

I focused my eyes and saw a Espada a few feet ahead of me, looking half annoyed half aloof. I racked my brain then tilted my head in awe, still scared, but also excited. This Espada had blue hair and had the number 6 printed on his back. I didn't even have to look.

After a few seconds of admiring, I snapped out of it and clicked my fingers, wide eyed. A spiral of fire manifested in my palm and jumped out, expanding and spreading quicker then I could see. That was all I needed. I turned on my heels and began running away with everyone else, going full speed.

We didn't even get 12ft before Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez sonido'd in front of us, looking passive. I stopped dead in my tracks and stiffened up, feeling Roland shivering on my back. A pang of guilt went through me, but I didn't pay much attention. There were more important things to deal with.

"Aren't you the knew "guests"?" He asked, hands in his pockets. Luckily for us he didn't seem very interested.  
><em><br>_"Yes, we are." Sarah answered simply. For the first time I noticed she was the only one of us who looked completely casual and relaxed. I mentally raised a brow and wondered how she could keep such a calm demeanour. I looked back between her and Grimmjow, noting the differences. She was a inch or two shorter then him, and had the posture of a fully grown adult. Of course she was _old_, but not like, _25_. Grimmjow looked like he was in his twenties.  
><em><br>_"I see. You were given permission to wonder then?" He asked, a hint of a sneer on his face. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.  
><em><br>_"Of course, you don't honestly think we could get out of our cell by ourselves, do you?" She replied, sounding coy and sarcastic at the same time. I bit my lip and hoped he'd buy it. As an Espada, Grimmjow wouldn't be stupid. Obviously.

He didn't seem fazed, but he did smirk. "Well then, I'm sure you have a reason why that midget over there looks like she's about to kill something, and why she tried setting me on fire."

I twitched and started stomping towards him, but Rose caught me and smiled apologetically at him, trying to get us in favour. I glared at him with malice and continued to do so while Sarah briefly explained.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll understand. She's mentally impaired, quite stupid, you see? When she was younger there was a tragic accident involving some rocks. You simply surprised her, therefor causing a violent reaction. I'm sure if she could answer properly, she'd be apologizing." Sarah said, half way through breaking into a grin. Grimmjow smirked back at me with mocking sympathy.

I made a mental note to strangle Sarah once we were free.

"If that's all, we need to get going." She added, smiling in her weird way. It reminded me of Unohana.

He looked amused. "You're coming with me."

"I'd rather not." Sarah countered, still smiling. "We have places to be."

"Didn't I make myself clear? Either come with me or I break your fucking necks." He said, voice twisting in annoyance. It was clear that he'd lost his patience.

"Well, I say we go with Blue-Head." I announced, breaking the atmosphere. Grimmjow switched his gaze from Sarah to me, still looking dangerous. He looked back to Sarah, scowling.

"'Mentally impaired', huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really didn't have anything to add. Sorry for any spellinggrammar mistakes! On a side note, I think I'll start updating this more often. No promises though, since school started I've been busy as hell! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
